Mario Blue Sonic Red
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: A dark and powerful monster hiding in the shadows has pulled Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog from their own world and made them switch places. Now Mario and Sonic must work with the other's allies and fight the other's foes in their quest to return home. This was also originally meant to be a videogame idea, but Nintendo nor Sega responded to my idea, so I'll make it a story instead.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Heroes of Red and Blue**

Far away from the Mushroom Kingdom's knowledge, there exists a place Mobius. It is a beautiful place like the Mushroom Kingdom, but there wis a ruthless tyrant who calld himself Dr. Eggman. He is a mad scientist bent on taking over the world with an army of robots and machines he has created.

Fortunately, a hero with incredible speed has always stood his way. This hero's name is Sonic the Hedgehog, also known as the fastest thing alive. Sonic is a blue hedgehog with red rubber shoes, white gloves, and a wiseass attitude. Some people wonder if Sonic makes those wisecracks to get on his enemies nerves. Alongside him are his two best pals, Miles Tail Per'hour (Also known as Tails the fox) and Knuckles the red echidna. There is also a pink hedgehog named Amy Rose who is nuts for Sonic, but Sonic would classify her as a crazy stalker. And finally, there is Shadow the Hedgehog, one of Sonic's greatest rivals who also has the same powers as Sonic.

Eggman is Sonic's most recurring foe, but there have been some occasions when even more dangerous enemies appear, forcing Sonic to release the power of these seven mystical gems called the Chaos Emeralds.

Our story begins in another dimension called Subspace. It is a void and barren wasteland ruled by a horrible monster. This monster was once a god, but was imprisoned in Subspace after being defeated by a group of heroes led by the original Mario Brothers, over 1,000 years ago. Hatred for the Mario Brothers still burned through this monster's soul, and so did his desire to escape Subspace. But as long as the cursed remained on his body, he could never leave Subspace, no matter how strong he was. This monstrous being is so powerful, that neither Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, nor any of the heroes they've already met or will meet later can fight him alone. This monster pulled out a crystal ball and saw a vision of Mario.

Mysterious Monster- So, I finally found him. The decedent of that sun of a bitch who imprisoned me! It is time for me to take my revenge! But what is this? I sense another threat to me.

Then the crystal ball showed an image of Sonic the Hedgehog.

Mysterious Monster- He seems familiar... like someone else I knew from a 1,000 years ago and my powers are telling me to deal with him too. Very well then. Since I can't leave this place…I'll bring them to me.

With his right hand, he began opening a portal to the Mushroom Kingdom. With his left hand, he began opening a portal to Station Square, a city in Mobius.

*In an open field in the Mushroom Kingdom*

Mario was just walking along, minding his own business, when suddenly, he saw something in the sky.

Mario- This doesn't seem right. What's going on here?

Suddenly, something resembling a black hole appeared in the sky and began to suck Mario into it. Mario held onto the ground for as long as he could, before he was eventually pulled into the black hole.

*Somewhere in Station Square*

Sonic was doing his usual jog around the city to get some exercise when Sonic also saw something in the sky.

Sonic- What is heck is that?

Suddenly, something resembling a black hole appeared in the sky and began sucking Sonic in. Sonic tried using his speed to escape, but its pull was too strong, even for Sonic's super speed. Despite his valiant struggles, Sonic was eventually sucked into the black hole.

*In the dimension Subspace*

The portals that they mysterious monster opened up pulled Mario and Sonic into Subspace, but the monster made one tiny flaw. The portal that brought Mario into Subspace crossed with the portal pulling Sonic into subspace, sending each person rocketing into the world of the other. As they were being sucked into each other's world, the two hero's shared the briefest glance.

Mysterious Monster- No! I made the suction force too strong and now Mario is in Mobius and Sonic is in the Mushroom Kingdom! Maybe I shouldn't have tried to bring them both here at the same time. Still, I guess it doesn't matter. They'll find their way to me eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Switcheroo**

Sonic was falling from the sky and face planted into the ground. After he got his face out of the dirt, he took a look at his surroundings.

Sonic- What's going on here? Where am I? This is really weird. And who was that mustached man in red that I saw right before I was brought here? Maybe I can find a local who can tell me where I am. With my speed, I should find someone in no time.

Sonic began running around the open field, hoping he would find someone to speak to. Eventually, he saw a group of three Goombas.

Goomba- Remember, he should be delivering the Princess to us at this stop soon.

Sonic- Hey, little guys. Mind if I ask you something.

Goomba- Someone overheard King Bowser's plot to kidnap Princess Peach!

Other Goomba- Let's get him!

One of the Goombas tried to tackle Sonic, but he quickly stepped to the side and tripped the Goomba. Then Sonic cracked his knuckles and struck a fighting pose.

Sonic- Oh, you want to fight? Well bring it on!

Sonic suddenly vanished and all the Goombas saw was a blue blur smacking them over and over. It almost seemed like they'd been hit over 100 times in the split second that blue blur passed each of them. Suddenly in the distance, Luigi walked in.

Luigi- MARIO! Where did my brother go? Hello, what's going on here?

Luigi watched as this blue flash dashed by each of the three Goombas while smacking them around at the same time like a bunch of pinballs. Then the blue blur dashed around the Goombas until it made a blue tornado and blew the Goombas into the air, knocking them away. Then the blue blur stopped moving and Luigi saw a blue hedgehog with emerald colored eyes.

Sonic- And that's why you don't mess with me or you get your ass kicked so fast, you won't know what hit you jerks!

Luigi- Wow! That was incredible how you dealt with those Goombas!

Sonic- You want to fight too?!

Luigi- Take it easy there! I won't hurt you. You're not from around here, are you?

Sonic- No, I'm not. In fact, I don't even know where I am. I was sucked in through a black hole and I ended up here. Can you tell me where I am?

Luigi- You're in the Mushroom Kingdom. Who are you anyway? I'm Luigi.

Sonic- I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, known as the fastest thing alive. Nice to meet you, Luigi.

Luigi- Say, you wouldn't happen to have seen my brother, Mario? Have you?

Sonic- Other than you, those three runts were the only ones I saw.

Luigi- My older brother, Mario, is known as the Mushroom Kingdom's greatest hero, but no one has seen him since this morning and I'm worried about him. Maybe if you help me find him, Mario might be able to help you find out why you suddenly ended up in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Sonic- Well, I guess I got nothing to lose. What does he look like?

Before Luigi could answer Sonic's question, they heard someone scream in the distance. Sonic and Luigi rushed to where the scream was coming from and saw a large Shyguy holding Princess Peach over its shoulder as it was carrying her away.

Princess Peach- You put me down right now!

Luigi- Oh no! That Shyguy is kidnapping the princess!

Sonic- Then I'll just take her back!

Then Sonic dashed right for the large Shyguy. Before the Shyguy or Princess Peach knew it, something had struck the Shyguy in the back and knocked it to the ground while at the same time made it toss Princess Peach into the air. Luckily, Sonic caught her right before she hit the ground. Sonic was holding her almost bridal style before setting her back on the ground.

Sonic- (Jokingly) Whoa! Are you a falling angel or something or am I just going crazy?

Princess Peach- Thanks for saving me, but who are you?

Sonic- I'll explain later. Your friend, Luigi is behind those bushes. Hide there while I deal with this big loser.

After Princess Peach hid behind the bushes with Luigi, the large Shyguy got up and saw Sonic.

Sonic- Alright tubby, time to have your fat ass handed to yah!

The Shyguy pulled out a baseball bat with a nail through it and swung it at Sonic, but Sonic dodged it all too easily.

Sonic- Not fast enough!

The Shyguy swung again, but still didn't hit Sonic.

Sonic- Missed me!

The Shyguy kept swinging, but Sonic kept dodging them while making the Shyguy go crazy. Suddenly, the Shyguy noticed his baseball bat with a nail through it was gone. Then the Shyguy felt finger tap on its shoulder.

Sonic- Hey big boy, behind you.

When the large Shyguy turned around, he saw Sonic swinging the baseball bat. There was a sickening crak, before the Shyguy started seeing stars and feeling sleepy.

The large Shyguy- *In a goofy tone* Which way did he go, George? Which way did he go?

Sonic- Hmm…That way!

The large Shyguy- *Still in the goofy tone* Thanks a lot, George! Thanks a lot!

Suddenly, the large Shyguy toppled over with a huge lump on its head. Then Sonic walked over to the Shyguy's backside, smacked the baseball bat right at the Shyguy's butt, and sent him flying right into the air.

Sonic- And it looks like Sonic just scored a homerun!

Luigi and Princess Peach rushed over to Sonic, still amazed at what they saw him do.

Princess Peach- Such speed! I'm speechless! Who are you?

Sonic rubbed his index finger against his nose and grinned a bit.

Sonic- Sonic's the name, speed is my game!

Luigi- You weren't kidding when you said you were the fastest thing alive.

Sonic- Well, like your brother, I too am a hero where I come from.

Luigi- And where is that, exactly?

Sonic- I come from a place called Mobius. But I was suddenly brought here when this wormhole opened up in the sky and sucked me in here. But as I was crossing over, I remember seeing a man who looked similar to you, Luigi. Only he was wearing red and had an M on his hat.

Princess Peach- Oh no! Mario!

Sonic- Did I say something wrong?

Luigi- Sonic, that man you just described was my brother, Mario.

Sonic- If that's true…then he and I…switched places!

*At Castle Koopa in Dark Land*

The large Shyguy was in Bowser's throne room telling Bowser about the strange fighter that beat the Shyguy and took back the princess.

Bowser- How interesting. This sounds like a worthy foe for me. Perhaps it's time I see what this new warrior can do with my own eyes. I'll lead the next attack myself.

*Over in Station Square on Mobius*

Mario was falling from the sky and he landed on the beach near the hotel pool in Station Square. After Mario got his face out of the sand, he looked around at his surroundings.

Mario- What was that all about?! And who was that I just saw before I crashed into this place? And where am I for that matter?

Mario stood up and decided to take a look around. Mario saw some people in the hotel pool and when he asked where he was, they told him he was in Station Square. Mario was curious about this place, so he decided to explore. Maybe he could find a way back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario walked around for a few hours and this city seemed very peaceful. That was until Mario was walking passed an alley near the casino. A hand reached out from the alley, grabbed Mario, and pulled him in. The next thing Mario new, a red creature had grabbed hold of his neck with one hand and was holding him against the wall of the alley.

Knuckles- Alright, who are you and what have you done with Sonic?!

Mario- Sonic? Who? I don't know what you're talking about!

Knuckles- Wrong answer!

Knuckles punched the wall, barely missing Mario's head, and making a huge dent in the brick wall. Knuckles then pointed his fist at Mario.

Knuckles- Unless you want your face to be next, you'll tell me where Sonic is!

Then a fox with two tails flew in. He was using his two tails as helicopter propellers to fly in the air.

Tails- Knuckles, what are you doing?! We're supposed to be looking for Sonic!

Knuckles- I saw this man come out of the same wormhole in the sky that Sonic was sucked into. This guy has answers and I'm gonna get them out of him! One way or another!

Tails- Instead of using violence, how about my lie detector.

Tails pointed his device at Mario.

Mario- I don't really know what's going on! I was in the Mushroom Kingdom when this portal opened up and pulled me here! I did see a blue spiky creature just as I was crossing over to this place but only for a split second! Maybe that's was this Sonic character you're all referring to!

Tails' lie detector turned green and said truth on the screen.

Tails- He's telling the truth, Knuckles. You can let him go.

Knuckles- Fine, but I got my eye on you.

Mario gasped for breath after Knuckles let go of his neck.

Tails- Please forgive my friend, Knuckles. We're just looking for our friend, Sonic. And yes, that blue spiky character you mentioned does sound very similar to Sonic. Who are you, anyway?

Mario- I'm Mario and I come from the Mushroom Kingdom. My brother and I are plumbers, but we're also protectors of the Mushroom Kingdom. Saving Princess Peach from villains like King Bowser.

Knuckles- Ha! Plumber heroes? That's gotta be some kind of joke! I've never heard anything so ridiculous!

Tails looked at his lie detector again and it said Mario was telling the truth again.

Tails- Actually, he's still speaking the truth.

Knuckles- Oh come on! That thing is obviously busted! Let me try! 2+2=3!

Then the lie detector changed red and the screen said false.

Tails- I think it's working just fine, Kucks.

Mario- If that hedgehog I saw before I came to this place was Sonic, then I'm guessing Sonic's in the Mushroom Kingdom. That also means we've switched places.

Tails- That kind of makes sense.

Mario- Hey, I've answered some of your questions. How about answering some of mine? Who are you guys and where am I?

Tails- This place is Mobius, but this city is called Station Square. My name is Miles Tail Per'hour, but everyone calls me Tails. And this is Knuckles the Echidna. As for Sonic, he is Mobius' defender just like you're the defender of this Mushroom Kingdom.

Suddenly, the alarm at the bank went off. Mario, Tails, and Knuckles saw some of Dr. Eggman's robots robbing the bank.

Mario- I guess since Sonic's in my world, it's now my job to stop this mess?

Knuckles- Those are Eggman's robots. How is a plumber supposed to take them on?

Mario reached into his pocket and pulled out a fire flower.

Mario- Like this!

Mario ate the fire flower.

Knuckles- Did you just eat a flower?

Suddenly, Mario turned into Fire Mario and held a fireball in his hand.

Fire Mario threw the fireball at one of the robots and it was burnt to a crisp. The other robots tried to fight back against Fire Mario, but they met the same fate at Fire Mario's fireballs. Tails and Knuckles were very impressed.

Knuckles- I see you really can hold your own in a fight, well for a plumber I mean.

Tails- Let's head for my workshop in the Mystic Ruins. Maybe we can find a way to bring Sonic back and return Mario to his home.

*At Dr. Eggman's base*

There was a bold man with a big gut and a bigger mustache than Mario's watching the video footage of Fire Mario frying his robots.

Dr. Eggman- Who is this guy. Odd how he shows up just as Sonic suddenly vanishes. And how did he gain the power of fire just by eating a flower I've never seen before? Maybe I should come face to face with this Mario!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hedgehog in the Mushroom Garden**

*Over at Princess Peach's castle*

Luigi was pacing by the front door like he was waiting for someone. Eventually, Luigi heard a knock on the door. When he opened it, Yoshi was on the other side of the door.

Yoshi- Luigi call for Yoshi?

Luigi- I did. Mario has been pulled into some unknown place through a black hole that opened up in the sky. But the oddest thing, is someone from that world took his place. He is a hero where he's from, and he did save Princess Peach from one of Bowser's minions. The fact is that he's trapped here just like Mario is now trapped where he's from. We might need your help to get him home and get Mario back here.

Yoshi- Where is this new guy? Yoshi want meet.

Luigi- In the princess' castle garden. It's the only place she would let him run around in. I'll introduce you to him.

Luigi led Yoshi outside to the castle garden where we find Toadsworth trying to keep an eye one this blue blur dashing around everywhere in the garden, worried he would step on one of the flowers.

Luigi- Hey Sonic, could you stop for a minute. I have someone to introduce you to.

Sonic stopped almost on a dime right in front of Luigi, Yoshi, and Toadsworth.

Luigi- Sonic, this is Yoshi. He's a friend of Mario and me.

Yoshi- Yoshi glad to meet. Yoshi ready to help new friend if Yoshi needed.

Sonic- Does he know how I can return back to Mobius?

Luigi- Not really. You see, once word gets iyt that Mario is gone, there could be trouble. Bowser might try to pull something. We could use all the help we can get.

Sonic- But once they hear I'm taking Mario's place until we can switch back, they'll think twice before messing with me.

Toadsworth- I must say, Master Sonic, you are doing an incredible job running at that speed and not tread on any of the princess' flowers.

Sonic- I've had practice with controlling my speed.

Luigi- How fast can you go, anyway?

Sonic- Mock 1.5 in my normal form.

Yoshi- Normal form?

Luigi- What do you mean by normal form?

Before Sonic could answer that, they heard the choppy sound of an approaching helicopter. When they looked up, they saw Bowser riding his flying clown car.

Bowser- So, this is the guy who replaced Mario? I was expecting some great warrior. Not some filthy rat.

Sonic- **WHAT?!** What did you call me?!

Bowser- Since you're not from here, I'll have to introduce myself. I am the all mighty King Bowser, the relentless king of evil! And soon I will…

Sonic- **I AM NOT A RAT!** I'm a hedgehog! Sonic the Hedgehog to be precise!

Bowser- It doesn't matter what you call yourself, because you're just a rat to me.

Sonic- Well how about coming down here and saying that to my face, dumbass!

Bowser- Vermin like you is beneath me.

Bowser snaped his claw and a Hammer Brother landed in garden next to Sonic. The Hammer Brother swung its hammer, but Sonic dodged it all too easily. The Hammer Brother swung again, and missed. The Hammer Brother continued to relentlessly pursue little blue hedgehog. Eventually, not only did the Hammer Brother miss, but Sonic was standing on top of the hammer while it was stuck the ground.

Sonic- Too slow!

Then Sonic kicked the Hammer Brother in the face, and knocked the Hammer Brother against the wall. When the Hammer Brother impacted the wall, it made a large dent.

Bowser- You have more fight in you than I thought, little blue rat.

Sonic- Are you deaf or something?! I told you, I'm a hedgehog!

Bowser snapped his claws again and two more Hammer Brothers appeared. All three of them began throwing as many hammers as they could at Sonic. Not only did Sonic dodge them all, he caught all of their hammers.

Sonic- I guess it's my turn now!

Then Sonic began spinning and looking like a mini blue tornado as hammers began flying everywhere. The Hammer Brothers were covering their heads with their arms as it rained hammers. Suddenly, the first Hammer Brother was punched in the stomach by Sonic and then punched in the face with Sonic's other fist shortly after that. The Second Hammer Brothers was grabbed by Sonic from behind and Sonic did a backflip while still holding him, forcing the Hammer Brother to crack his head into the ground when they landed. The last Hammer Brother was hit in the face with Sonic's homing shot attack. All three Hammer Brothers fell to the ground, and were knocked out cold.

Sonic- I guess I forgot to mention. In my world, I'm known as the fastest thing alive!

Bowser- It appears I've underestimated you. As much as I would love to test my strength against yours, rat, I have more important business to attend to. So we'll finish this game later.

Bowser began flying away in this flying clown car.

Sonic-I'm a hedgehog! You get back here! Who was that jerk?

Luigi- That was Bowser. He's Mario's archenemy. He's the one who those Goombas and Shyguy you beat up earlier were working for. He's tried to kidnap the princess and take over the Mushroom Kingdom countless times, but Mario usually stops him.

Sonic- He sounds just like this egghead I know back where I'm from. But what did he mean when he said other business to attend to?

Suddenly, they all heard a woman's screams coming from upstairs in the castle.

Toadsworth- Princess Peach! Oh no!

Sonic, Luigi, Yoshi, and Toadsworth rushed to Princess Peach's room, but they were too late. Bowser had already grabbed her and was flying away on his flying clown car.

Bowser- You might be super fast, but I doubt you can get us from up here!

Sonic pulls out some gold rings and a green gem of some kind.

Sonic- *Thinks* If only Tails, Knuckles, or Silver were here. They might be able to reach Bowser from that high up. I could try, but…do I have enough rings for this?

Suddenly, Luigi jumps high into the air in an attempt to reach Bowser's flying clown car, but a Para-Koopa grabbed Luigi from behind. Now Bowser had Princess Peach and Luigi prisoner.

Toadsworth- Oh no! Bowser has kidnapped Princess Peach and now he has Master Luigi! What are we going to do now?!

Sonic- Stop! Get back here!

Toadsworth saw Sonic had already left the castle and was now running after Bowser. Toadsworth turn to face Yoshi.

Toadsworth- Master Yoshi, you better go with him. Master Sonic might be strong, but he has no knowledge of the Mushroom Kingdom. He might need a guide.

Yoshi- Yoshi do. Yoshi better catch up.

*Over in a forest near Toad Town*

Sonic had lost Bowser's trail and couldn't figure out where he went.

Sonic- Damn it! I lost him!

Then Sonic saw Yoshi come out of the bushes behind him. When Yoshi finally caught up to Sonic, he grabbed onto his knees and started catching his breath.

Sonic- Yoshi, you know which way that ugly reptile went?

Yoshi did not take that last remark to kindly. Yoshi ran right up to Sonic and kept shouting all kinds of things at Sonic.

Sonic- Whoa, Yoshi! I'm sorry if I offended you! I was really referring to Bowser as ugly, not you. Anyway, any idea where he went?

Yoshi- Toad Town close by. Yoshi and Sonic might ask Toads if they saw anything


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Sonic's got a Ticket to Ride**

Sonic and Yoshi had just arrived in Toad Town. They began asking if they saw anything suspicious, but so far they had no luck. Sonic and Yoshi took a seat near the fountain.

Sonic- I can't believe no one here has seen where that dino-brain went.

Yoshi- Yoshi starting to get hungry.

Sonic- I feel my stomach rumbling too. I don't think I've had anything to eat since I first came to the Mushroom Kingdom. Any place in the Mushroom Kingdom that sells chilidogs?

Yoshi- What chilidog?

Sonic- You're joking, right?!

Toad- Yoshi, there you are!

Then Toad rushed up to them.

Yoshi- Toad! Yoshi happy to see you.

Toad- I'm happy to see you too, Yoshi. So this is the blue hedgehog who switched places with Mario. I'm Toad, a close friend of the Mario Brothers.

Sonic and Toad shook hands.

Sonic- I'm Sonic the Hedgehog.

Toad- Nice to meet you, Sonic. Anyway, I heard you were looking for Bowser.

Sonic- You know where Bowser is?!

Toad- Not 100% sure, but I heard some of Bowser's minions were over at the train yard in Toad Town.

Sonic- Fitting place, because I'm giving Bowser a one-way ticket to pain city for all the times he's called me a mother****ing rat! Come on, Yoshi. Finding a place to get a chilidog can wait until we kick Bowser's ass.

Shortly after Sonic and Yoshi left for the train yard, Toad made an evil grin and turned into a Magikoopa. It was really a Magikoopa in disguise.

Magikoopa- And now you'll both fall right into King Bowser's little trap!

*Over at the Toad Town train yard*

Sonic and Yoshi had just arrived, searching for Bowser and his goons.

Sonic- This seems strange. It's pretty empty for a train yard.

Yoshi- Yeah. Where workers?

Sonic- Yoshi, look out!

Sonic pushed Yoshi out of the way before a little creature called a Spiny from falling on Yoshi.

Sonic- Yoshi, what is that?

Yoshi- That Spiny. But usually Lakitu drop them.

Sonic looks up and sees a creature riding a cloud with a face on the cloud.

Sonic- Is that a Lakitu?

Yoshi- Yes it is.

The Lakitu threw more and more Spiny's at them. Yoshi could eat the Spiny's, but Sonic was wondering how to hit the Lakitu hovering above them. Then Sonic saw the saddle on Yoshi's back and Sonic got an idea. Sonic jumped on Yoshi's back like how Mario and Luigi get on Yoshi's back.

Yoshi- What Sonic doing?

Sonic- Yoshi, jump as high as you can. Maybe if I jump off after that, I might be able to hit him with my homing shot.

So Yoshi did what Sonic said. Yoshi jumped as high as he could. Then Sonic quickly jumped off of Yoshi's back and he performed his homing attack and it knocked the Lakitu out of its cloud. Suddenly, a shadow appeared behind Sonic and Yoshi. When they turned around, they saw Bowser flying his flying clown car.

Bowser- Look who finally caught up. Dino-dweeb and the filthy blue rat!

Sonic- I swear, if you call me a rat one more time, I'll break your jaw and crack that shell of yours wide open!

Yoshi- And give Yoshi's friends back!

Bowser- If you want them back, try and take them back from me! Hahaha!

Bowser began flying backwards and moving away from Sonic and Yoshi. Sonic dashed after Bowser, but before Yoshi could, he was suddenly attacked by a group of Magikoopa's.

*Deeper in the train yard*

Sonic dashed after Bowser and his flying clown car. The mouth of the flying clown car opened and a cannon was coming out of it. It shot multiple cannonballs, but Sonic was too fast for them to hit. As Sonic continued to run after Bowser, like in one of the bosses in some of the more modern Sonic games, Sonic saw a piece of plywood that he could use as a ramp and that gave him an idea. Sonic performed his speed boost and was launched into the air after using that plywood as a ramp. Now Sonic was just above Bowser.

Sonic- And this is for calling me a rat!

Then Sonic used his homing attack and hit Bowser in the face, knocking him and his flying clown car to the ground. Sonic landed back on the ground, but to his disappointment, the Bowser he thought he was fighting, was nothing more than a robotic decoy. Its robotic parts were showing after it crashed to the ground.

Sonic- Shit! Fooled by a robot! Man! It really is just like fighting Eggman in my world.

Then Yoshi rushed in and Sonic turned around to face Yoshi.

Sonic- Yoshi, where have you been?

Yoshi- Yoshi attack by Magikoopa's, but Yoshi take care of them.

Then Yoshi burped and out of his mouth was a Magikoopa's wand. Yoshi wrapped his tongue around the wand and swallowed it again. Sonic looked a bit disturbed when he saw that.

Sonic- On second thought, I don't think I want to know.

Then Sonic and Yoshi heard Bowser's voice coming from the robot Sonic just smashed.

Bowser- Looks like I underestimated you again. For a rat, you are a worthy adversary. But you might want to start running. 10…9…8…7…

Sonic and Yoshi realized the robot was about to explode, so Sonic grabbed Yoshi and dashed away before the explosion happened. Sonic and Yoshi got away just in time and watch the explosion from a safe distance.

Sonic- I think Toad Town needs a new train yard.

Yoshi- Yoshi and Sonic fall into Bowser trap. We dooped.

Sonic- Hate the fact I agree with you on that. Now how are we going to find our friends?

Yoshi- Yoshi have idea, but Yoshi no like so much. Mario Brothers know mad scientist in spooky forest. Luigi always carries ghost vacuum scientist made. Scientist maybe track ghost vacuum?

Sonic- That's a pretty good idea. Sounds like something my buddy Tails would suggest. Take me to this scientist.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Amy's Rage over Sonic's Absence**

*Over at Tails' workshop in the Mystic Ruins*

Tails was using a syringe to get a blood sample from Mario and put it into his computer.

Tails- Now, once I analyze your DNA from this blood sample I just took, I might be able to find where you're from.

Knuckles- Why are you trying to find where this guy is from? Where suppose to find where Sonic is.

Tails- Knuckles, Mario and Sonic switched places. If we find where this Mushroom Kingdom is, we can bring Mario home and find Sonic.

Knuckles- Oh…yeah…uh…I knew that!

Mario- I hope it doesn't take too long. I'll bet my friends are worried sick about me.

Tails- I'm sure Sonic is taking good care of them.

Mario- Well, I also hope we find it before I use up the last of my fire flowers. I only have five left and I know they don't grow here in Mobius. Which means I have to use them wisely.

Suddenly, the door was slammed open and even made a crack in the wall when it opened. Then Mario, Tails, and Knuckles saw a pink hedgehog with short pink hair and a short red dress. She did not look happy. She walked up to Mario, grabbed him by the neck with both hands, and began strangling him.

Amy- Alright, you better tell me what happened to Sonic before I knock you into next week!

Fortunately, Knuckles was able to pull her off of Mario, before she suffocated him. Knuckles was holding onto her, but she was wiggling in Knuckles' grip.

Mario- Yikes! First Knuckles tries to kill me and now this girl. I seem to keep having bad luck in this world.

Knuckles- Amy, will you please calm down.

Amy- No! I want my Sonic back, now! This guy did something to Sonic!

Tails- Amy, this is Mario and he's actually just as much of a victim of this situation as Sonic is. He and Sonic somehow switched places. In other words, Sonic is where Mario is from. And we are hard at work to sending him home and finding Sonic.

Amy- Fine, but if you've done something to Sonic, I'll pound you into pudding! Got that!

Knuckles let go and her and she stormed out of Tails' workshop.

Mario- Who was that?!

Tails- Her name is Amy Rose. She has a bit of a crush on Sonic and she is sometimes a little too extreme in her affections.

Knuckles- Extreme? That's actually an understatement! Try stalker levels.

Mario- Anyone else I should know about?

Tails- There is Shadow the Hedgehog. He is an ally, but he's sort of more of a loner. But you should really watch out for Dr. Eggman. He's Sonic's archenemy basically. He's a mad scientist bent on taking over the world. In fact, he was the maker of those robots you fried recently back in Station Square. He usually tries to demolish Station Square and build his ultimate robotic city, Eggman Land. And other times, he's trying to steal the Chaos Emeralds. But Sonic always beats him and saves the day.

Mario- Sounds similar to Bowser back in the Mushroom Kingdom. What are the Chaos Emeralds?

Tails- They are these mystical gems that hold practically unlimited power. There are seven in total. And with all seven, it creates a power that's almost godlike. Sonic is one of the few lifeforms that can properly harness the power into his body without suffering any side effects. However, the Sonic was the last person to be holding onto all the Chaos Emeralds. So if Sonic still has them, then the Chaos Emeralds are in the Mushroom Kingdom with Sonic.

Knuckles- WHAT?! The Chaos Emeralds are gone with Sonic?!

Tails- Oh yeah, that is troubling news. Let's just hope Eggman is the worst thing we'll have to deal with until my computer analyzes Mario's DNA and give us an idea where to find Sonic. Not sure how long that will take, but my wrist computer should notify me when the results are in.

Mario- These Chaos Emeralds are really that important?

Tails- We've been known to, on rare occasions, encounter enemies of great power, like in a deity's league. When that happens, we use the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Without them, we might be in trouble if something like that does happen again. But enough negative thinking. Since you're stuck here for a while, how about a tour of area?

Mario- Sounds fine to me. Maybe we can find some place to eat. I'm feeling hungry. Any good pasta places around Station Square?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Attack of the Egg Worms**

(At the Station Square train station)

The train from the Mystic Ruins just arrived in the station and out came Mario, Tails, and Knuckles. When Mario got outside, he saw an amazing sunset from the beach across the road from the train station.

Mario- You know, maybe being stuck in this world isn't so bad. I'm starting to realize this world is a lot nicer than I thought.

Tails- I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. I don't know of any pasta joints, but I know of a burger restaurant nearby. Will that do?

Mario- Sure.

(Underground beneath Station Square)

Dr. Eggman was tunneling underground while driving a giant robotic worm. From the cockpit, Dr. Eggman stoped the robotic worm and called these two robots on a video phone. One robot was black with the top part of its head painted red and the other was yellow with literally a square head.

Dr. Eggman- Do we have them on radar?

Orbot- Yes, Dr. Eggman. They are back in Station Square and are directly above you.

Dr. Eggman grined a little.

Dr. Eggman- Perfect. Let's see how they do against my Egg Worm without Sonic! I'll finally be able to build the Eggman Empire!

Cubot- But Eggman, what about the guy who replaced Sonic?

Dr. Eggman- I've see how he fights already. The Egg Worm was designed for this. Now…to the surface!

(Above ground in Station Square)

The people were all walking along, minding their everyday lives. Mario, Tails, and Knuckles were also walking along the area. Suddenly, the ground began to shake like crazy.

Tails- Hey! What's going on?! Is this an earthquake!

Then the Egg Worm burst out of the ground. The Egg Worm stopped in front of Mario, Tails, and Knuckles, and the cockpit opened up. Eggman steped outside and bowed.

Random civilian- Oh no! It's Dr. Eggman!

As the people began running, Dr. Eggman chuckled a bit.

Dr. Eggman- So nice to see you again, Tails and Knuckles, but since this guy is new to Mobius, let me introduce myself. I am Dr. Eggman, super evil genius and future ruler of the planet.

Knuckles- What do you want, Eggman?

Dr. Eggman- To destroy Station Square. With Sonic gone, no one can stop me now.

Mario- Think again, dumbass! Since Sonic is probably fighting Bowser and rescuing Princess Peach in the Mushroom Kingdom and keeping my world safe, I should do the same and make sure Sonic still has a home to come back to.

Dr. Eggman- You're not going back, because my Egg Worm will have you for lunch! And there's no way Sonic will ever come back home. I'll see to that once I've dealt with you. But first, let me turn on my background music generator.

Dr. Eggman pulled out some kind of remote control, pushed a button, and the boss battle music for the Japanese version of Sonic CD was playing in the background. Then Eggman went back inside the cockpit of the Egg Worm and began to attack. The Egg Worm charged for Mario, Tails, and Knuckles, but they got out of the way in time, and Mario pulled out a fire flower.

Mario- I guess this counts as an emergency to use one of my fire flowers.

Mario ate the fire flower and turned into Fire Mario.

Fire Mario- You like hot and spicy? Try this!

Fire Mario shot a fully charged fireball at the Egg Worm and the Egg Worm almost fell apart.

Dr. Eggman- What's happening! Those fireballs shouldn't be doing that! I told Cubot to apply the fire proof wax to the Egg Worm.

Then the video phone turned on and Eggman saw Orbot and Cubot on the other end. And Eggman saw Cubot holding an actual worm

Cubot- Oh, you meant the Egg Worm when you said wax the worm with the fire proof wax.

Dr. Eggman- Cubot! If I lose this battle, I swear I'll dismantle you in the most painful way I can!

Orbot- Well…I'm gonna go hide now. See you, Cubot!

Cubot- Wait, Orbot. Where are you going?

Dr. Eggman hung up the video phone and put his palm to his face.

Dr. Eggman- Why did I ever invent those two sorry excuses for robots in the first place? Fine, if I can't attack him directly without the fireballs damaging the Egg Worm, I'll just tunnel under the ground and sink Station Square into the ground!

Then the Egg Worm tunneled back into the ground. Fire Mario thought for a moment and saw how big Knuckles' fists were.

Fire Mario- Knuckles, are you good at digging?

Knuckles- Yeah! Echidnas are natural born diggers and that's why you punch so hard!

Fire Mario- Well, I need you to tunnel after Eggman and try to get him back to the surface so I can finish his machine off.

Knuckles- Say no more! I'll take care of everything!

Knuckles cracked his knuckles (no pun intended), jumped into the air, and spun his body as his spinning fists drilled their way into the ground. Suddenly, the ground began to shake a little as Fire Mario and Tails heard the sound of something scraping metal from the hole Knuckles just dug. Suddenly, Knuckles and the Egg Worm came out of the ground and Knuckles knocked the Egg Worm into the air with an uppercut. Then Mario shot another fully charged fireball at the Egg Worm and it exploded. After the Egg Worm blew up, Dr. Eggman was seen clinging to what was left of the Egg Worm as he was blasting off into the distance.

Dr. Eggman- I'll be back! Just you wait!

After Eggman finished that sentence, he was completely gone from sight.

Fire Mario- Wow, he's ego is as big as Bowser's.

Knuckles- Mario, you and I made a good team out there.

Fire Mario- Thanks, Knuckles.

Tails- Now that Eggman is out of the way, let's find the burger place. First round's on me.

Fire Mario's stomach was growling as Mario was checking how many fire flowers he had left and it turns out he now has four remaining.

Fire Mario- Yeah, I'm starving. Haven't eaten anything all day.

As they left that area, there was a black hedgehog watching from the rooftops above.

Shadow- How interesting…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Sonic's Mansion**

(At Boo Woods in the Mushroom Kingdom)

Sonic and Yoshi were crossing the forest and Yoshi was clinging to Sonic.

Sonic- Hey Yoshi, a little space please.

Yoshi let's go of Sonic.

Yoshi- Yoshi sorry! Yoshi scared of ghosts! This place called Boo Woods for reason!

A Boo tried to attack Sonic from behind, but without even turning around, Sonic punched the Boo in the head and it ran away. Then Sonic winked at Yoshi.

Sonic- I ain't afraid of no ghost.

Then Sonic heard his stomach rumbling and so was Yoshi's

Sonic- But I wouldn't mind some food. We should've gotten a chilidog before rushing into the woods.

Yoshi looked up in a tree and got Sonic's attention.

Yoshi- Look! Two apples!

Sonic- It will have to do, but we're definitely finding a place that serves chilidogs after we kick Bowser's ass.

Yoshi grabs the branch with his tongue and lowers it so Sonic to pick the apples. After they ate the apples, they continued moving through the Boo Woods.

Sonic- So what's this scientist's name?

Yoshi- Professor E. Gadd. He help Mario Brothers many times. He work in underground bunker lab in Boo Woods. Yoshi not know why he have lab here.

Eventually, Sonic and Yoshi find a little red bunker sticking out of the ground.

Sonic- Is this the place?

Yoshi- This Professor E. Gadd's place alright.

(Inside Professor E. Gadd's lab)

Sonic and Yoshi arrive in the lab and they was Professor E. Gadd riding some kind of remote controlled hover chair. Professor E. Gadd dashes the chair up to Yoshi.

Professor E. Gadd- What a surprise.

Professor E. Gadd turns his head and sees Sonic. Then he moves his chair in front of Sonic.

Professor E. Gadd- So this is the blue hedgehog that replaced Mario. Very intriguing.

Sonic- Before you invade any more of my personal space, how about we get to why we're here.

Yoshi- Sonic right. Bowser meanie kidnap princess and Luigi. Luigi always carry professor's ghost vacuum in case of another haunted mansion. Professor might track ghost vacuum.

Professor E. Gadd- Oh yes! My Poltergust 5,000! Sure, I can track it. I bug all my inventions in case they get stolen again. Been that way ever since Bowser stole my blueprints for that new aircraft. Let me just get on my computer.

Sonic- (thinks) This guy is even nuttier than Dr. Eggman! At least he's not evil like that egghead.

Professor E. Gadd let Sonic and Yoshi to his computer room as he moved his remote controlled hover chair to the computer and began trying to track the Poltergust 5,000 that Luigi had. Suddenly, an alarm went off and the computer showed an image of Boo's tearing his lab's power grid apart.

Professor E. Gadd- Oh no! Sonic, Yoshi, if you want me to find your friends, I need my power to stay on. Get rid of them now!

Sonic- Fine. Let's make this quick, Yoshi.

Yoshi- Uhhh…can Yoshi stay here and keep Profess E, Gadd company?

Sonic began moving towards the power grid while dragging Yoshi by his tail as Yoshi leaving claw marks on the floor.

Yoshi- NO! Yoshi no want fight ghosts!

Sonic- Tough beans, Yoshi. I'm not doing this alone.

Then Sonic and Yoshi went down a warp pipe that leads to the bottom floor of the bunker. Sonic and Yoshi arrived at the power grid and they had to move fast to stop the Boo's from destroying the place. Yoshi spent most of the time trying to hide while Sonic was fighting the Boo's. The Boo's might have been ghosts, but they were all knocked almost too easily with Sonic's light speed attack. After Sonic made all the Boo's flee, Yoshi came out of hiding.

Yoshi- Are all ghost gone?

Sonic- It looks that way, but sometimes things can be deceiving.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake as this Big Boo entered the area.

Yoshi- AAAAAH! Bigger Ghost!

Sonic puts his fist to his palm.

Sonic- Finally, something worth my time! Come on, Yoshi! Let's get'em!

Sonic tried his spin dash, but the Big Boo put its arms over its face, like it was trying to hide, and Sonic's spin dash went right through the Big Boo like he ran through a cloud.

Sonic- What the hell just happened?!

Yoshi- Some ghosts be untouchable in dark places. But they be solid in light.

Sonic- Now where am I going to get some light?

Sonic remembers the rings and stones he was still carrying.

Sonic- (Thinks) Should I dare risk it? If I use them, I'll produce some light, but I'll also be using up some of my rings and there aren't any rings here in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Suddenly, the Big Boo charged for Yoshi. Yoshi got so scared, he laid an egg bomb and threw it.

Yoshi- Ghost leave Yoshi alone!

When the egg bomb exploded, it made a flash of light and the Big Boo became solid. Sonic noticed this and took this opportunity to hit the Big Boo with a spin dash and knocked him away from Yoshi.

Yoshi- Thanks, Sonic!

Sonic- Yoshi, what was that you threw at that thing?

Yoshi- You mean Yoshi's egg bomb. Yoshi's of all genders lay eggs and use them for weapons.

Sonic- Well I need you to lay a few more. The flash from their explosion produces enough light for me to fight this guy.

Yoshi- Ok. Yoshi make more egg bombs.

Then Yoshi had an uncomfortable face on as he laid a few egg bombs. The Big Boo was coming after them again, but Yoshi threw all of the egg bombs at it and the explosions flashed the Big Boo so much, it went temporarily blinds as well as became solid enough for Sonic to hit with a homing shot and knock it out of the area.

Sonic- Good work, Yoshi. Almost thought I'd have to transform to produce light to fight that monster.

Yoshi- Sonic transform? Mario Brothers' transform too! Mario Brothers eat objects to gain super powers. Like fire flower makes them shoot fireballs or super feather give them magic flying cape.

Sonic- I can transform in a matter of speaking, but the way I do it is different.

Yoshi- How so?

Sonic pulls out a bunch of rings in his left hand and a shiny green stone in his right.

Sonic- Yoshi, this is a Chaos Emerald. Seven in total and I actually have all seven with me right now. I can use the Chaos Emeralds to transform into something truly amazing, but the Chaos Emeralds eat up my rings the longer I stay in that form. And I've noticed that rings don't exist in this world. So I can't refill my ring supply if I run out. Believe me, the result is unbelievable, but if I can't get any more rings, I should only use the Chaos Emeralds only when I need them.

Yoshi- Yoshi interested. Sonic transform for Yoshi, please!

Sonic- Unless I really do need to use the Chaos Emeralds, I will not. I only have so many rings and I might need them later.

(Back in Professor E. Gadd's computer room)

Professor E. Gadd began tracking the Poltergust 5,000 that Luigi still has in his possession when Sonic and Yoshi entered the room.

Professor E. Gadd- You're back and just in time. Now that the Boo's aren't attempting to destroy my power grid, I was able to track the Poltergust 5,000 to a castle Bowser recently built in Cool-Cool Mountain. That must be where Bowser took Luigi and Princess Peach.

Sonic- Finally! Alright Yoshi, let's go kick that dino brain's ass!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Wrath of Super Sonic**

Cool-Cool Mountain was a mountain filled to the brim with snow, ice, and penguins. The mountains were almost as imposing as Himalayas'. Sonic and Yoshi finally got to the top where Bowser's castle was.

Sonic- About time we found this place. Now we can get out of the cold. This place is freezing.

Yoshi- Yoshi want go into warm castle now!

(At the front entrance to Bowser's castle)

Two Goombas and a Koopa were standing guard by in front of the door. Suddenly, they heard a knock. When they approached the door, Sonic kicked the door down and it landed on them.

Sonic- And that's how you make an entrance.

Yoshi- Yoshi just glad be warm now.

Inside Bowser's castle were paintings and statues of himself almost everywhere. There were also lava pits in several parts of the floor, reminiscent of several other Mario games. Most of the hallways had a dark vibe to them.

Sonic- Yuck! Bowser has even worst taste in design than Eggman!

Yoshi- Sonic should see Castle Koopa in Dark Land. That show more of Bowser's ego.

Sonic- I don't think I want to after seeing how tacky this place is. Let's just find Princess Peach and Luigi and get the hell out of here.

They might've been inside, but the hallways were large enough for Sonic to dash around in and not crash. Even the Thowmps couldn't keep up with Sonic's speed. Eventually, Sonic and Yoshi arrived at this big room on the top floor. Inside was a bunch of Bowser statues, but hanging on the ceiling was a cage that had Luigi and Princess Peach locked inside. Sonic and Yoshi stepped inside and rushed towards them. But before they could reach them, Bowser came out of his hiding place behind the door they used to enter the room, closed it, and locked the door.

Bowser- Well, well, well. It appears my castle has a rat infestation.

Yoshi- Bowser!

Sonic- How stupid are you?! I told you I'm a **hedgehog**!

Bowser- I'm impressed you got this far, but there's no rat hole for the rat to hide in now.

Sonic- That's it! Yoshi, sit this one out. After all the times this asshole has called me a rat, I'm kicking his ass myself!

Bowser- Such bravado. Are you that eager to die?

Sonic- I could say the same about you.

Bowser tried to slam his claw against Sonic, but Sonic dashed off and Bowser just slammed his claw against the floor instead.

Sonic- Hey dino brain! Look up!

As soon as Bowser looked up, he saw Sonic's foot just before it kicked him in the head. That made Bowser stumble backwards a bit as he held his head. Then Bowser tried to punch Sonic, but Sonic did a 180 split with his legs and dropped to the floor to dodge the hit. Then Sonic punched Bowser in the crotch and Bowser screamed in pain, crunpling to the ground.

Bowser- That…was…low…

Sonic rubbed his index finger against his nose as he got up.

Sonic- I warned you to stop calling me a rat. You're the shithead who refused to listen.

Then Bowser saw Sonic with his guard down and took the opportunity to grab Sonic's body with both claws.

Bowser- I got yah now!

Sonic kicked Bowser in the face as fast as he could, and Bowser eventually let go. Then Sonic kicked Bowser in the face with a roundhouse kick, and knocked Bowser against one of the statues of himself.

Bowser- This filthy rat is better than I thought. Time to play a little dirty.

Sonic was dashing for Bowser as Bowser pulled on a hidden lever behind one of the Bowser statues. Suddenly, part of the floor opened up, revealing a lava pit and Sonic almost ran into it. Sonic avoided falling into the lava pit, but he was suddenly punched in the face by Bowser and knocked a bit across the room. But Sonic quickly got back up.

Sonic- You dirty cheat! Why don't you fight me fair?!

Bowser- Oh boo who. You gonna cry, rat?

Sonic grinned as sparks of energy swirled around his body.

Sonic- You want to play rough? I can play rough…

Suddenly, seven colorful gems appeared and were hovering above the ground. The gems began to circle around Sonic, and the rotation got faster and faster.

Sonic- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Sonic's body was completely engulfed by a bright light that emanated from the seven gems. Then the ground began to shake violently. Worse than any earthquake. At the same time, Open Your Heart (Bentley Jones and Crush 40 remix) was playing in the background.

Princess Peach- What's going on?!

Luigi- How should I know?!

When the light faded, there stood a gold colored hedgehog. It had the same gloves and shoes as Sonic, but its quills were curving more upward. There was a gold aura surrounding this hedgehog's body and bursts of energy were sparking from its body.

Bowser- Who is this gold rat and where'd the blue rat go?!

The gold colored hedgehog almost collapsed to the ground in shock at Bowser's comment.

Super Sonic- First of all, I'm a hedgehog and not a rat! Second, I didn't go anywhere! I just happen to have a transformation of my own. But in this form, I'm commonly referred as Super Sonic.

Bowser- (Sarcastic tone) Super Sonic, I'm so scared.

Super Sonic- Oh, you should be…

In less than a second, Super Sonic had hit Bowser with a spin dash attack and knocked Bowser all the way across the room and against the wall. Before Bowser hit the wall and left a really huge dent in it, he felt like he was punched in the face more than 100 times in that split second. Suddenly, Super Sonic appeared right in front of Bowser.

Super Sonic- Scared now?

Bowser punched Super Sonic in the head, but not only was Super Sonic unphased, Bowser's right claw was now in pain. The bones in his right claw were almost cracked. Before Bowser even knew it, he was kicked into the air and he hit his head on the ceiling. Before Bowser hit the ground or even came close to the ground, Super Sonic grabbed hold of Bowser's tail.

Bowser- What the?! A flying rat?!

Super Sonic- Calling me a rat is gonna make it hurt even more!

Super Sonic spun Bowser around, similarly to how Mario spins Bowser around only much faster.

Bowser- (In a more high pitch voice than normal) Hey! Let me go! You're gonna make me sick!

Super Sonic- Ok.

Then Super Sonic threw Bowser against the wall and almost knocked him right through it. Bowser fell to the ground, and Super Sonic appeared in front of Bowser again.

Super Sonic- Ready to give up yet?

Bowser tried his fire breath, but even that did nothing to Super Sonic.

Super Sonic- That tickled.

As Super Sonic kept pounding on Bowser, Luigi and Princess Peach were still watching from the cage they were locked in.

Luigi- That must've been what Sonic meant when he said another form.

Princess Peach- I can't believe it! Sonic is really that powerful!

Yosi remained on the sildlines, as Sonic had asked. He somehow found a lawn chair and had a bag of popcorn. Yoshi was sitting in the lawn chair, and grabbed a handful of popcorn. Instead of eating his fistful of popcorn, Yoshi wrapped his tongue around the bag, devouring it and its contents.

Yoshi- Yoshi enjoying show.

Bowser was knocked against the wall again and was not looking too good. He had trouble moving his right claw, a few of his ribs were broken, he had a black eye, four of his teeth were missing, and the horn of the left side of his head was broken off.

Bowser- (Thinks) Damn it! This rat is too strong in this gold form. I need to get out of here before he kills me!

Bowser pulled out a bottle of red potion with his left claw, because that one could move right. Bowser threw the bottle at the wall and a door appeared.

Bowser- You win this round, but I'll get you next time, you filthy rat!

Super Sonic- I'm a **hedgehog**!

Super Sonic charged for Bowser again, but Bowser managed to open the door, get inside, and close the door before Super Sonic's fist smashed the door to pieces.

Super Sonic- God damn it! Bowser got away!

Yoshi- Into warp zone. Bowser use magic potion to get away lots of times.

Princess Peach- Excuse me, Sonic, but could you please get us down from here?

Super Sonic flew up to the cage and bent the bars open. Super Sonic carried Princess Peach down, but Luigi was able to get back down by himself. Then Super Sonic changed back into normal Sonic.

Yoshi- Sonic incredible!

Luigi- I agree with Yoshi, but if you could transform like that, why didn't you transform and fly after Bowser when the princess and I were captured?

Sonic was holding on to his knees and catching his breath.

Sonic- Believe me, Luigi. I have a reason why I didn't transform sooner.

Luigi- Well, I'd like to hear it.

Sonic stood back up and the seven gems appeared again, hovering around Sonic. But not rotating.

Sonic- These are the seven Chaos Emeralds. Believed to contain the powers of a god. On Mobius, they are considered the most important objects in existence. I had all seven Chaos Emeralds with me before I was brought to your world. The power of the Chaos Emeralds is so great, only a few beings can properly harness the power into their bodies without suffering any horrible side effects. I'm one of those who can. There are others like my friends Shadow and Silver who can handle the power as well. But there is a price to using this power. The Chaos Emeralds drain our rings the longer we remain in our super form. After that performance, I'd say I have enough rings to keep me in my super form for five minutes at best now. And that wouldn't be a problem if I could refill my ring supply. Bur rings don't exist in the Mushroom Kingdom. So when my ring supply runs out…

Luigi- You'll have no power for the Chaos Emeralds!

Sonic- Exactly.

Princess Peach- Yoshi, Sonic, how did you find us, anyway?

Sonic- Yoshi took us to Professor E. Gadd and tracked this device he made that he gave to Luigi.

Luigi- Oh! The Poltergust 5,000! I told Mario it was a good idea for me to keep hold of it at all times!

Princess Peach- Maybe Professor E. Gadd can also help us find Mario. Let's call him to my castle after we get back.

As Sonic, Luigi, Yoshi, and Princess Peach left the castle, Bowser came out of the warp zone.

Bowser- So those Chaos Emeralds are how that rat transformed like that. Interesting. Maybe I should get my claws on those beauties!

(At Princess Peach's castle)

It was now night time as Professor E. Gadd arrived in the throne room. Professor E. Gadd entered some codes on his I-pod computer.

Professor E. Gadd- Would you look at that. I've picked up something. A dimensional rip of the same frequency that caused you and Mario the trade places with each other.

Sonic- Great! Where is it?

Professor E. Gadd- Sorry, but I don't know. It's gonna take all night to pinpoint its exact location.

Sonic- But I need to get back to Mobius, now!

Then Sonic felt a hand gently placed on his shoulder. Sonic turned around and saw Princess Peach behind him.

Princess Peach- Sonic, we all know you want to return home, but please understand Professor E. Gadd is doing his best to help. We want this mess fixed just as much as you so we can get Mario back. Just take a goodnight's rest and Professor E. Gadd should have it found by then.

Sonic- Alright.

Princess Peach- Toadsworth, please show Sonic to his room.

(At the castle's guest room)

Sonic was lying in a soft and comfortable bed looking out the window. Sonic was trying to fall asleep, but he couldn't stop thinking about his friends.

Sonic- Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, and the others. How worried they must all be. I'm sure Mario is taking good care of them, but I can't help but worry. I just hope I'll be able to get home by tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Silver's Warning**

(At the burger restaurant in Station Square)

Mario, Tails, and Knuckles were each enjoying a burger. At the same time, Tails and Knuckles told Mario about some of the adventures they had with Sonic. They told him about Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic CD, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic and Knuckles 3, Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Heroes, Sonic 06, Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Colors, Sonic Generations, and Sonic Lost World. Then Mario told them about Super Mario Brothers, Super Mario Brothers 2, Super Mario Brothers 3, Super Mario World, Super Mario RPG, Super Mario 64, Super Mario Sunshine, and Super Mario Galaxy.

Tails- Impressive. You have had almost as many adventures as Sonic.

Mario- Thanks. Your adventures with Sonic sound great too. I can see why you want him and these Chaos Emeralds back. He's a good hero and a great friend. He definitely sounds like a master of speed.

Knuckles- Yeah, Sonic does have his moments, but you should really see these guns in action…

Knuckles accidently punched the window while striking a pose and shattered it.

Burger restaurant employee- Hey!

Tails- Knuckles, you're paying for that window.

Mario laughed a bit after that. As Mario took a bite of his burger, he looked out the window, and he thought he saw two characters pass by outside. One looked like a purple cat. The other looked like a white hedgehog. Mario went pack to eating his burger when those two entered the restaurant and approached their table.

Blaze- There you are. Tails, Knuckles. Been a while, hasn't it.

Tails- Blaze, Silver, what brings you here. Oh yeah, Mario, this is Blaze the Cat and this is Silver the Hedgehog. They're old friends of ours.

Silver- Mario? I take it you're the one who took Sonic's place after Sonic was sucked up by that rift that opened up in the sky this morning?

Mario- I am, but I don't intend on staying too long. We are hard at work trying to find a way to reverse what happened.

Silver- Well, I think I might know of a way back.

Mario stood up from his seat.

Mario- What?! You know how I can get back home?

Silver- Sort of. I felt something with my psychic abilities. It felt like a rift opening somewhere. It was similar to the feeling I had when the two of you were pulled out of your worlds and forced you to switch.

Mario- Where?

Silver- I don't know where. I just felt a portal open through my psychic ability. But Blaze and I actually came to give you a warning. It might be the best lead you have to returning home and finding Sonic, but there is something else behind that rift to another dimension. Something really bad.

Tails- Silver, what do you mean by that?

Silver- I already said I don't know. All I know is there is a dark entity on the other side of that portal. Worse than Perfect Chaos, worse than Black Doom, worse than Iblis, Mephiless, or Solaris.

Blaze- There is another reason we went looking for you.

Blaze pulls out a red capsule with a picture of a ring and with the number 200 on it.

Blaze- That capsule contains 200 rings. Without a doubt, Sonic is using the Chaos Emeralds and using up his ring supply. There is probably no way for Sonic to get more rings in your world, so give this to Sonic if you see him.

After Blaze and Silver left, Tails began to think for a moment.

Tails- Mario, you said that you and Sonic crossed through some kind of other dimension before the two of you were placed in each other's world.

Mario- Yes.

Tails- Well, I'm starting to think that someone or something is behind this whole mess. And this portal Silver told us about, might not lead to the Mushroom Kingdom, but to where this new danger lives.

Mario- Not like we got any other leads.

Knuckles- I'm with Mario on this one. I say we take this guy head on!

Tails- It could be a trap to lure you to this monster.

Mario- True, but if it is, then there will also be an opening to this place in the Mushroom Kingdom to lure Sonic in. I think it's obvious, whoever this guy is, he wants both of us.

Tails- Alright, I'll get to work on finding this dimensional rift, but Knuckles and I will come along too. It sounds too dangerous to let you go alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Sewer Job**

After eating, Mario, Tails, and Knuckles left the burger restaurant and found it was already getting late.

Mario- (Yawn) Guess I need to find a place to stay for the night. If only I had some of your world's currency, I could stay at that hotel for the night.

Tails- I guess you can stay at my workshop. That way I can keep you informed if I find anything, because I feel like I'm gonna be up all night locating this portal.

Suddenly, there was a small explosion nearby. Mario, Tails, and Knuckles rushed to where they heard the explosion, and saw a bunch of construction workers standing next to a blocked off manhole.

Tails- What's all the commotion about?

Construction worker- We were trying to do some work in the sewers, make a few new tunnels, when one of our charges went off! Now two workers are trapped down there, and the manhole is blocked with debris!

Tails and Knuckles look at the rubble blocking the entrance to the sewer. It was made up of concrete blocks that were blown off from the construction site supplies.

Tails- Knuckles, can you dig through this?

Knuckles- It would take me hours to dig through all of this.

Mario- Maybe we don't need to dig. Sewers have more than one entrance, like a drainage pipe that leads to the ocean. Do you know where the closest one is?

Construction worker- Yeah, there's one between the central office building and the Twinkle Park amusement park.

Mario- Then that's where we'll go! Tails, Knuckles, come on! Let's hurry!

Mario, Tails, and Knuckles went to area between the office building and the Twinkle Park entrance. Behind them was a stream of water that was coming out of a tunnel.

Mario- That's definitely a drainage pipe for the sewer. You see, the water that goes down the drain of people's sinks, bathtubs, toilets, ETC. goes down into the sewers and is eventually channeled through this system of pipes, which leads into the ocean. We can follow it to get into the sewers and find those workers.

Knuckles- A little gross, but that might work.

Tails- How do you know so much about this?

Mario- I'm a plumber. Sewer repair is in the job description.

(Inside the sewers)

The three of them were wondering around, looking for the two construction workers.

Knuckles- Ok plumber, which way should we go now?

Mario- I don't know.

Knuckles- I thought sewer repairs were in a plumber's job description.

Mario- Not every sewer is the same. Most sewers are like a complex maze designed. Like another city under the ground.

Knuckles- If only Sonic were here, we could get through this much faster and not be forced to endure this odor. What is that smell anyway?

Mario- Methane.

Knuckles- What's methane?

Tails- You don't want to know! Trust us on that!

Eventually, they found the two workers stuck under some debris from above. Knuckles used his fists to break enough of the debris, and Tails got them out of there. Suddenly, an alligator came out of water (and no, not Vector, because Vector is a crocodile and he's not in this).

Mario- What's an alligator doing in the sewers?!

Tails and Knuckles were carrying the workers on their backs.

Tails- I don't know, but Knuckles and I can't fight it while we're holding on to these guys! You'll have to fight it!

Knuckles- Just turn into that fire form to beat it quick!

Mario- I can't! This place is full of methane! If I use a fire flower to shoot fireballs, the sewer would light up like the fourth of July! I'm gonna have to try something else.

The alligator tried to bite Mario, but Mario jumped over it and landed on its back. Mario grabbed hold of the alligator's mouth, forcing it shut. Then the alligator began bucking around like a bull in a rodeo. It bucked around so hard, it jumped and hit the ceiling, and so did Mario. Mario thought he heard something get crushed when him and the alligator hit the ceiling. After they both hit the floor, Mario got back up, grabbed the alligator's tail, and threw just as he had thrown Bowser in Super Mario 64. The alligator hit the wall, got back up, and ran away.

Mario- I did it, and without using any fire flowers.

Tails- Uh, Mario…

Mario looked at his back pocket and saw one of his four remaining fire flowers crushed.

Mario- Oh no! When I hit the ceiling, the fire flower didn't make it! And I didn't even get to use it!

Knuckles- You still have three left, don't you?

Mario- Yes, but what will I do when I run out?

(Tails' Workshop in the Mystic Ruins)

Mario was lying in a bed in the room Tails let him sleep in. After they got the workers to safety, they returned to Tails' workshop. Mario was trying to get some rest while Tails was trying to locate the portal Silver told them about.

Mario- Luigi and the others must be worried sick about me. Sure, Sonic is probably kicking Bowser's ass, but I can't help but worry. Silver told me worries me even more. What is hiding behind that portal?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Who's the Girl Next Door Living In That Haunted Mansion**

(Morning at Princess Peach's castle)

Sonic was awakened when the sun shined its light through the window in his room. Sonic sat up and yawned a little.

Sonic- Hope that professor found a way back to my home by now. I don't know if I can get used to this place.

As Sonic got out of his bed, he heard a knock on the door.

Sonic- Come in.

Then Luigi and Yoshi entered the room.

Luigi- Good morning, Sonic. How are you feeling this morning?

Sonic- About average I guess. Any news from Professor E. Gadd?

Yoshi- Yes. He said he wants you in Princess Peach's throne room. He has news to tell you.

(Princess Peach's throne room)

Sonic, Luigi, and Yoshi arrived and saw Princess Peach, Toad, Toadsworth, and Professor E. Gadd waiting for them.

Toadsworth- Master Sonic, glad you could join us. Professor E. Gadd has some good news for you.

Professor E. Gadd- Yes. Sonic, I found it. I finally found a way back to your world.

Sonic- Really?! Where?!

Professor E. Gadd- It took almost all night, but I found a replication of the same anomaly that sucked Mario out of the Mushroom Kingdom and pulled you here. I pinpointed its location on the peak of Shooting Star Summit; the tallest mountain in the Mushroom Kingdom. It must lead back to where you came from.

Sonic- You think so?

Professor E. Gadd- The numbers do not lie.

Princess Peach- I do want Luigi and Yoshi to go with you. You'll need someone to guide you to Shooting Star Summit. Also, if that portal does lead to your world, you need to bring Mario back.

Sonic- Sure thing. Come on guys. Let's blast through with sonic speed!

(Outside the window of the throne room)

Bowser was hiding in the bushes, listening to their conversation.

Bowser- Going to Shooting Star Summit. Sorry, but you won't be making it back to your world ever again!

Bowser pulls out a radio communicator and turns it on.

Bowser- They're on their way to Shooting Star Summit. Set up the trap on the path to that summit close to Toad Town.

(On a path in the forest east of Toad Town)

Sonic, Luigi, and Yoshi were walking down the path. Sonic was moving a little too fast for his companions.

Luigi- Hey Sonic, slow down a bit!

Sonic stops and turns to face Luigi and Yoshi.

Sonic- Sorry, but I'm just excited to return to Mobius.

Yoshi- Sonic! Look out!

Before Sonic knew it, a Koopa Football Player tacked Sonic from behind and knocked Sonic to the ground. As Sonic was knocked over, the Chaos Emeralds he had with him scattered on the ground behind him.

Sonic- Oh no! The Chaos Emeralds!

Sonic got back up, but the Koopa Football Player was blocking his way. Suddenly the Koopa Football Player turned into three Koopa Football Players and all three tried to jump him. Sonic jumped into the air and all three Koopa Football Players tackled each other before Sonic hit them each with a homing shot. After Sonic defeated the Koopa Football Players, he noticed the Chaos Emeralds were gone...

Sonic- The Chaos Emeralds! Where'd they go!

Luigi and Yoshi caught up to Sonic.

Sonic- Yoshi, Luigi, did you see what happened to the Chaos Emeralds?!

Then they heard something like a helicopter propeller coming from above them.

Mysterious voice- Excuse me, but did you lose something?

Sonic, Luigi, and Yoshi looked up and saw Bowser riding his flying clown car while holding the Chaos Emeralds in his claws.

Sonic- The Chaos Emeralds! Give those back!

Bowser- Sorry, but I'll be needing these to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. Rats like you shouldn't be playing with objects with power only suitable for an evil king like myself.

Sonic- Are you stupid, dumbass?! Only a certain few can actually handle the power from those emeralds without it destroying them! You'll literally kill yourself!

Bowser- Like I haven't heard that claim before when stealing an object of ultimate power. I'll be waiting for you, see if you can stop me rat.

Bowser flew away in his flying clown car.

Sonic- This is bad!

Luigi- How bad are we talking about?

Sonic- Like split the entire planet in two bad! As I said, only a few individuals can use the power from the Chaos Emeralds. Those who try but can't handle the power change into monsters in the metaphorical and/or the literal sense. Sometimes their bodies literally get torn apart. Because the emeralds aren't from your world, no one in the Mushroom Kingdom, especially not Bowser, will be able to handle the Chaos Emeralds' power, and it can do a lot worse damage than you can imagine.

After a few hours of running after Bowser, they lost his trail, but they found a mansion in the middle of the woods.

Sonic- Damn it! We lost him again! Hey, maybe we can ask whoever lives in that place it they saw Bowser.

Luigi- I don't know. I've got a Déjà vu feeling about this place.

Yoshi- Yoshi agrees with Luigi!

Sonic- We _can't_ let Bowser use the Chaos Emeralds!

(Inside the mansion)

Sonic, Luigi, and Yoshi entered the mansion and it looked like a library on the inside. After stepping inside, Luigi saw a painting on the wall. It was of a little girl with long black hair, pigtails, red eyes, and a red dress. Luigi's eyes widened when he saw this painting.

Luigi- We have to leave! I just remembered who lives in this place!

Suddenly, the lights went out and when they came back on, Sonic saw Luigi and Yoshi chained back to back and hanging from the ceiling. Below them was the girl in the painting Luigi saw before.

Sonic- Who are you?

Ashley- You better learn my name, because it's Ashley. And as you can see, I have Yoshi and Luigi prisoner.

Luigi- Sonic, be careful! She might look like a little girl, but she's one of the most dangerous witches in the Mushroom Kingdom!

Ashley- And yet you just walked right into my house.

Sonic took a fighting pose.

Ashley- Now, now. Let's settle this in a less messy way.

Sonic- What do you mean?

Ashley- Before you and Mario replaced each other, Mario fried my poor plant with a fireball. I've tried making a fire proof plant formula, but Bowser screwed that up. Luckily, I found a magic stone in a cave nine miles southwest from here that can bring my plant back to life. The catch is once you grab it, the cave will cave in on itself. Too risky to get unless you have great speed. How about it, blue hedgehog? You bring me this stone and your friends go free.

Sonic- Fine, I'll get you your stupid stone.

(At the cave Ashley told Sonic about)

Sonic had just arrived and it was much deeper and more maze like than he thought.

Sonic- Geez! No wonder she needed someone with a lot of speed if the whole place will collapse when this stone is taken. Better get a move on it.

Sonic dashed around until he found this green stone at the end of the cave. And just as Ashley warned, the entire cave began to collapse as Sonic took it. Sonic dashed as fast as he could through the maze like cave design as the cave quickly fell apart. Sonic got out just in time, but if he was any slower, he might not have gotten out of there alive.

(Back in Ashley's mansion)

Sonic bursts through the doors and sees Ashley still waiting for him. Sonic throws the stone to her.

Sonic- Here's your stone, you witch! Now release me friends!

Ashley revives her monster plant with the stone and it looked vicious.

Ashley- Sorry, but my poor baby needs a snack after being dead for so long. Since Mario is in another world, his brother will have to do.

The plant was about to try and eat Luigi and Yoshi, but Sonic knocked it away with a spin dash attack.

Sonic- That wasn't the deal we made!

Ashley- Change in plans. And you'll pay for hurting my plant. Get rid of that rodent!

The plant tried to attack Sonic, but Sonic avoided it all too easy. Sonic appeared behind Ashley filing his nails.

Sonic- You think the bad guys of this world would've realized by now how hard it is to hit me.

The plant went for Sonic again, but he quickly got out of the way and it crashed into Ashley instead. Sonic then quickly used his spin attack on the chains binding Luigi and Yoshi and cut right through them like a buzz saw. When Ashley got up, she saw Sonic, Luigi, and Yoshi surrounding her.

Ashley- Hold on! I don't want any trouble!

Sonic- A little late for that.

Ashley- Wait! What if I told you where Bowser took your Chaos Emeralds?!

Sonic- And why should I believe you?

Ashley- I overheard Bowser saying where he was going as he went pasted my house. He plans to use the portal at Shooting Star Summit that leads to your world to not only conquer Mobius, but to use the power of the Chaos Emeralds to finally crush Mario. That's the truth and all I know, I swear!

Sonic- You better not be lying or I'll come back and give you a spanking!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Chaos Bowser**

(At Shooting Star Summit)

Shooting Star Summit is truly a wonder to see in the Mushroom Kingdom. It's a mountain so high, you can see stars in the sky at the top whether it's night or day. It is said to be the crossroad between Earth and the heavens above. Dashing up the mountain at the speed of sound was Sonic. He was also grabbing hold of Luigi and Yoshi's wrist while he was running.

Luigi- Sonic, slow down a bit! You're going too fast!

Sonic- No time! We can't let Bowser use the Chaos Emeralds! It could lead to more trouble than you could possibly imagine!

Yoshi- Yoshi gonna hurl!

Sonic finally reached the top and let go of Luigi and Yoshi. Luigi and Yoshi collapsed to the ground.

Luigi- That was one heck of a roller coaster.

Yoshi- Yoshi head spinning.

Sonic- Guys, there he is.

Yoshi and Luigi got back up and saw Sonic pointing at Bowser. Bowser was standing next to a portal of some kind and was placing the Chaos Emeralds into this strange device. Bowser eventually noticed them and turned to face them.

Bowser- Well look who showed up just in time for the grand unveiling. Luigi, Yoshi, and the filthy rat.

Sonic- Keep calling me a rat and I might decide to tear your arms out of their sockets! And give me back the Chaos Emeralds!

Bowser- You kidding me? These Chaos Emeralds made you more powerful. Just imagine what they'll do for me.

Sonic- Don't be a fool! Even in my world, there are only a certain few who can absorb the emeralds' into their bodies without it destroying them! There is no way you are one of those few!

Bowser- I'll admit, these emeralds were not giving me there power like they did with you. In fact, they wouldn't give me any power at all. But the best scientists at Castle Koopa created this. Now I'll be able to absorb their power and become invincible! And after I've dealt with you all, I'll go to your world, conquer it, and crush Mario like the bug he is.

Bowser stepped on the platform on top of the machine that he had put the Chaos Emeralds in and turned it on. Suddenly, Bowser's body was engulfed in a bright light and the ground shook. The ground was shaking so much, even Toad Town was shaking and the Toads could see the light shining from Shooting Star Summit. When the light faded, Bowser was over 200 feet tall, his eyes were completely white, and the spikes on the back of his shell looked like giant crystals. Each crystal-like spike being a different color.

Bowser- This feels amazing! Now nothing can stop me!

Sonic- You want to bet?

Sonic dashed for Bowser, but Bowser quickly grabbed Sonic, pulled him up to his face and began squeezing Sonic in his grip.

Bowser- Face it, rat! Without the Chaos Emeralds, you are nothing compared to me!

Suddenly, Sonic began laughing and this made Bowser confused.

Bowser- Why are you laughing?

Then Sonic's eyes changed from emerald green to red as sparks came from his body.

Sonic- Surprise!

Suddenly, Sonic transformed into Super Sonic, got out of Bowser's grip, and hit Bowser in the face with a homing shot and knocked Bowser a few steps back.

Bowser- How could you still transform?!

Super Sonic- Like I said before, I don't need any machine for my body to absorb energy from the Chaos Emeralds! (Thinks) But my ring supply is still low. I have about five minutes before I change back. I have to think of something and quick.

Bowser used his fire breath the shoot a fireball at Super Sonic, but Super Sonic kicked it right back and it hit Bowser in the face. Bowser was stunned for bit. Then Super Sonic saw the crystals-like spikes on the back of Bowser's shell.

Super Sonic- Those look familiar. Almost too familiar. I wonder…

While Bowser was still stunned, Super Sonic flew right behind Bowser and dashed right through the green crystal-like spike and it shattered to pieces. Suddenly, Bowser shrunk a bit and lost some of his power. Then Super Sonic felt something in his hand. It was the green Chaos Emerald.

Super Sonic- I knew it! Those aren't just spikes on his shell! They're the Chaos Emeralds! All I have to do is shatter them all of off Bowser's back and he'll return to normal.

Bowser- Hey! Give me that back you filthy rat! That's mine!

Bowser swung his claw at Super Sonic, but Super Sonic avoided it and began dashing around Bowser like a fly.

Super Sonic- No way! Besides, you stole them from me! So they're actually mine.

Super Sonic dashed through the white crystal spike on Bowser's back and grabbed the white Chaos Emerald. Super Sonic was about to dash through another one, but Bowser's tail wacked Super Sonic and knocked him to the ground. Luigi and Yoshi helped Super Sonic back up, but they noticed that Super Sonic went from gold to blue in a split second.

Luigi- Sonic, you ok?

Super Sonic- I'm fine. I'm just low on rings. Those spikes on his back are actually the Chaos Emeralds. I just need to stay in my super form long enough to get the emeralds back, now that I know how to beat him.

Super Sonic flew back into the sky to continue his fight with Bowser.

Luigi- Yoshi, I have an idea how we can help Sonic! Follow me!

Super Sonic tried dashing around Bowser, trying to find another opportunity to grab another Chaos Emerald, but Bowser was doing his best not to let Super Sonic get behind him. Then Bowser saw Toad Town in the distance.

Bowser- I wonder if my fire will reach Toad Town from this distance. What do you say, rat? Let's find out!

Bowser fired a fireball mixed with chaos energy and aimed for Toad Town. Super Sonic dashed in front of the fireball and barely managed to push it back and knock it into Bowser instead. Then Super Sonic got behind Bowser and removed the purple Chaos Emerald from Bowser's shell. Bowser turned around to face Super Sonic, but Super Sonic hit Bowser in the eye with a spin dash. While Bowser was holding his eye, Super Sonic took back the yellow, blue, and light blue Chaos Emeralds. Bowser had only the red Chaos Emerald left, but he was still over 100 feet tall and had a lot of power.

Super Sonic- Just one more. If I can hold on for just a little bit longer.

Super Sonic dashed for the last Chaos Emerald, but Bowser did a backflip and jumped over Super Sonic.

Bowser- I got you now you filthy rat!

Bowser attempted to clap his claws with Super Sonic in between then, but Super Sonic was holding back one claw with each hand. Suddenly, Super Sonic's body kept flashing between gold and blue, indicating Super Sonic was almost out of rings.

Bowser- Looks like it's the end of the line for you. Now die, you filthy blue rat!

Suddenly, the red Chaos Emerald was hit with a fireball and it broke off of Bowser's back. Bowser felt the power leaving his body as he slowly returned to normal size. He turned around and saw Fire Luigi riding Winged Yoshi as the last Chaos Emerald detached from the back of his shell. Bowser began to shrink and he let go of Super Sonic. Winged Yoshi caught the red Chaos Emerald with his tongue and handed it to Fire Luigi.

Fire Luigi- Sonic, catch!

Fire Luigi threw the Chaos Emerald to Super Sonic and he caught it. Now Super Sonic had all seven Chaos Emeralds back. Once Bowser returned to normal, Super Sonic appeared right in front of Bowser. Rather than accept defeat, he kept trying to punch at Super Sonic, but his attacks weren't doing anything to hurt Super Sonic.

Bowser- No! I will not lose! I cannot be denied by this filthy rat!

Super Sonic- I told you, I am not a RAT!

Then Super Sonic punched Bowser in the face and knocked him out in one blow. Right after Bowser collapsed to the ground, Super Sonic's rings ran out and he changed back to normal Sonic.

Sonic- I'm a HEDGEHOG!

Sonic almost stumbled due to exhaustion from that fight, but Fire Luigi and Winged Yoshi caught him.

Sonic- Thanks guys. I appreciate the help. That was almost as intense as the time I fought Perfect Chaos. How'd you do that?

Winged Yoshi- Like Yoshi told Sonic, Mario Brothers transform too.

Fire Luigi- Might not be as powerful as your transformation, but the fireball I threw was strong enough to break that Chaos Emerald off of Bowser.

Sonic got back on his feet, but looked like he was having trouble standing.

Sonic- At least we beat him before I ran out of rings. Too bad I'm all out now.

Fire Luigi pointed towards the portal, and everyone turned to look.

Fire Luigi- Well, your home is just on the other side of that portal. Perhaps you can refill your ring supply there.

Sonic- Good idea.

As Sonic began walking towards the portal, he noticed Fire Luigi and Winged Yoshi were walking towards the portal too.

Sonic- You're coming?

Fire Luigi- Mario's there. We might've gotten you home, but now we have to get Mario home. So, is it ok if we come to your world to find Mario?

Sonic- Fine by me. I'll even see if I can get me and my friends to help with the search.

Fire Luigi changed back into regular Luigi and Winged Yoshi changed back into regular Yoshi. Then the three of them jumped into the portal, and the portal closed behind them

(End of Sonic's Story)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: To the Island of Angels**

(At the computer room in Tails' workshop)

Mario had just gotten up and saw Tails and Knuckles waiting for him.

Tails- Mario, glad you're awake. I have some good news for you.

Mario- You found the portal leading back to the Mushroom Kingdom?

Tails- Yes, I did. Took all night, but I found it. Its location is on Angel Island at the Master Emerald Shrine.

Knuckles- Hey! That's my home! You mean this whole time, the thing we needed to find Sonic was where I live?!

Mario- You live there and you didn't notice?

Knuckles- I haven't been home since Sonic was taken to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Mario- Ok, but you know where it is. So you can lead us there?

Tails- Not that simple. Yes, Knuckles lives on Angel Island, but it's floating high in the sky. We need to fly there. Luckily, I'm a master piolet and even have Sonic's airplane, the Tornado.

Mario- How can an island fly in the sky?

Knuckles- It's because of the Master Emerald. I live there because I'm supposed to protect the Master Emerald. I guess you can say the Master Emerald is the key source of power for the Chaos Emerald. Especially since the Master Emerald can neutralize the Chaos Emeralds. But without the Master Emerald's power, Angel Island will fall into the ocean. That's why I guard it.

Mario- Ok. So Tails, how long until we can leave for Angel Island?

Tails- Give me at least one hour to ready the Tornado.

(Just outside Tails' workshop)

Orbot and Cubot were standing under a window and listening in on what Mario, Tails, and Knuckles were talking about. After they heard where Mario and the others were going, they rushed away to the docks near the Mystic Ruins train station and called Dr. Eggman with a video phone.

Dr. Eggman- About time you called! Anything to report?

Orbot- Yes, Dr. Eggman. They located a portal that could lead to where Mario is from. It's on Angel Island and they are on their way now.

Dr. Eggman- Good work! I know just what to do now!

Cubot- Beat them to the portal and take over the Mushroom Kingdom?

Dr. Eggman- No, you idiot! Destroy the portal so Sonic can't come back!

Orbot and Cubot looked at each other in confusion.

Orbot- Why destroy the portal? I agree with Cubot. We could take over that…

Dr. Eggman- Because I don't want Sonic to return and continuing to ruin my fun! I'm not taking that risk. We're taking out this Mario and then we'll get rid of the portal, stranding Sonic in that world forever. Now, get back to my Mystic Ruins lair and help me ready my troops!

Eggman hung up the video phone.

Cubot- Here's another thing I'm wondering. Why did Eggman move back into the old base after leaving it alone when the Perfect Chaos plot failed?

Orbot- I don't know, but it might be best not to ask him. He is still angry with you for putting the fireproof wax on the wrong worm.

(Back at Tails' workshop)

Mario, Tails, and Knuckles each took a seat in this old fashioned airplane that was painted red and the word "Sonic" painted in blue on the side of the plane. Tails was in the piolet's seat, Mario sat in the back seat, and Knuckles jumped on one of the wings.

Mario- Is it safe for him to ride from there?

Tails- Don't worry. Sonic rides on the wings all the time. Knuckles knows what he's doing. Alright, Tornado ready for takeoff!

Then the road on the side of the workshop lifted up like a ramp and the Tornado drove off the ramp and into the air. The Tornado flew over the ocean for a few miles. Mario looked down at the ocean for a bit.

Mario- How much longer until we get there?

Tails- Just a few more minutes.

Mario- Why does this island have to be in the middle of nowhere?

Knuckles- To keep people from finding it. As I said before, the Master Emerald is on that island, and it's just as powerful as the Chaos Emeralds.

Tails- Don't worry, Mario. We'll get there soon and get you and Sonic back to where each of you belong.

Knuckles looked behind the Tornado and got an upset look on his face.

Knuckles- Guys, I think we got company…

When Mario and Tails looked behind them, there was an armada of Dr. Eggman's flying robots after them.

Tails- What are Eggman's robots doing here?

Knuckles- They must've followed us! We need to get rid of them!

Tails- Sorry Mario, but you'll have to wait a little bit longer before we can get to Angel Island.

Tails turned the Tornado around and turned on the Tornado's gun. Tails did shoot a few of those robots down with the gun's bullets, but one got behind the Tornado and Tails was having trouble shaking it. Then Mario pulled out one of his remaining three fire flowers and ate it. After Mario turned into Fire Mario, he shot a fireball at the robot and it went down. Then Fire Mario got out of his seat and onto the wing of the plane, just like Knuckles.

Knuckles- You sure you want to ride from here?

Fire Mario- You're riding from the wing. Besides, I can shoot my fireballs better from here.

Tails- Ok. I'll try to fly as careful as I can. Just try not to fall off.

More robots kept coming, trying to knock the Tornado out of the sky. Tails' gun on the Tornado and Fire Mario's fireballs were destroying them, but not fast enough.

Fire Mario- This is taking too long. I got it! Tails, try to lead all of these robots in a straight row behind us! I have a plan.

Tails- Ok. Just hold on tight. This might get bumpy.

Tails flew the Tornado around and did his best to get all of the robots' attention. Eventually, they were all lined up behind the Tornado.

Knuckles- I hope you know what you're doing, because they're now all on our tail.

Then Knuckles saw Fire Mario's hands glowing with fire and it looked like the flames were ready to burst.

Fire Mario- Just watch this!

Then Fire Mario launched two super charged fireballs and it blasted right through all the robots in one shot. However, Fire Mario changed back to normal Mario after that.

Knuckles- Wow! That was unbelievable!

Mario- Too bad I used up all of my fire power on that one.

Tails- At least we can now continue our path to Angel Island. There it is.

Mario looked ahead of him and saw an island flying in the sky.

Tails- Next stop, Angel Island.

The Tornado flew to the island and landed there.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Shadowy Stranger**

Angel Island, despite the fact that it was an island floating in the sky, it was one of the most beautiful places in Mobius. It was full of healthy plant life and even had rivers and streams. But right in the center of the island was the Shrine of the Master Emerald, where Knuckles lives. The Master Emerald was like the Chaos Emeralds, but 10 times their size. Normally Angel Island was peaceful, but something unusual was happening today. There was a huge portal behind the shrine. The Tornado landed close to the shrine of the Master Emerald. After Tails landed the Tornado, Mario, Tails, and Knuckles got out and just stared at the portal.

Knuckles- What the hell is this?! A portal appearing like this in my home?!

Tails- That definitely looks like the same portal that opened in the sky which pulled Sonic in and brought Mario here. Am I right, Mario? Mario…?

Mario was just staring at the portal and thoughts of dread came to his mind

Mario- (thinks) I don't know why, but this feels…familiar. Not just because I traveled through it, but it's like I've got a feeling in my bones. Something dangerous…and evil…but I feel like I know it from somewhere. But, why?

Tails- Hello? Earth to Mario.

Mario- Oh, sorry!

Tails- Something wrong, Mario?

Mario- I'm…I'm not sure. The vibe I'm picking up from that portal…I've got a very bad feeling about it, but I've got this feeling that I'm supposed to know it. Like I have family history with the source of this power. Now that I have this feeling, I don't know if I want to use this portal.

Knuckles- Come on! We just busted our ass' to find this to get you home and get Sonic back! Now you don't want to use this portal?!

Tails walked up to it, put his hand in it, and pulled it back out after a minute or two.

Tails- Seems safe to me. Maybe it's just the way it looks. It does look creepy. It you're nervous, Knuckles and I will go with you. We need to find Sonic in the Mushroom Kingdom, anyway.

Mario- Maybe you're right. Maybe I am a little nervous. Alright, let's get my home, the Mushroom Kingdom, and find your friend, Sonic.

Mario did his best to shake off the feeling of dread and approach the portal. Suddenly, a huge fireball was fired behind Mario, but Mario managed to dodge it. Mario, Tails, and Knuckles turned their heads to see where the fireball was launched from, and saw Dr. Eggman piloting a robot that looked like a giant 8-bit version of Fire Mario. The robot shot a fireball at Tails, getting him away from the portal. Eggman turned the robot to face Mario, Tails, and Knuckles. He also activated his background music generator to play "I am the Eggman" from Sonic Adventure 2.

Dr. Eggman- So we meet again. Tell me, what do you think of my latest creation? The Egg Plumber!

Mario- You modeled a robot after me?

Dr. Eggman- You know the old saying, fight fire with fire. In this case, quite literally. Also, sorry to break this to you, but you won't be going back to your world. I'll see to that personally.

Mario- So what's your plan? Go to my world and try to conquer it?

Dr. Eggman- No. I'm gonna destroy the portal. I don't want Sonic to come back and he can't be a pain in my ass if he's stays there. I actually like it much better with him gone. All I have to do is defeat you then destroy the portal. After that, nothing will be able stand in my way for world domination! I'll finally build the Eggman Empire and rule this world!

Mario pulled out a fire flower and turned into Fire Mario. He shot a fireball at the Egg Plumber, but the Egg Plumber shot a fireball back and it blasted right through Fire Mario's fireball and hit Fire Mario, Tails, and Knuckles. They were all knocked to the ground and Fire Mario was changed back to normal Mario. This looked bad for Mario, because he only had one fire flower left. Mario struggled to get up as the Egg Plumber moved closer. Mario looked up and saw the Egg Plumber shoot another fireball. The fireball landed where Mario was standing.

Tails- Oh no! Mario!

When the smoke cleared there was a crator in the ground, but no sign of Mario.

Dr. Eggman- That's odd. Where's the damn body?

Then a green flash appeared where the crator was and after it faded, Mario appeared. Mario was holding his chest and catching his breath. Then Mario noticed that someone was behind him. As he turned around, he saw a black hedgehog with its arms folded.

Shadow- You owe me for just saving you, plumber.

Mario- Thanks for the save, but who are you?

Shadow- I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog.

Tails and Knuckles got up and rushed to Mario and Shadow.

Knuckles- Shadow, what are you doing here?

Tails- Are you worried about Sonic too?

Shadow closed his eye and turned his head to the side keeping his arms folded across his chest.

Shadow- I couldn't care less about Sonic! I'm only helping so we can get the Chaos Emeralds back. If Sonic doesn't return, the Chaos Emeralds could be lost forever.

The Egg Plumber shot another fireball, and another green flash surrounded them before the fireball hit. The flash appeared behind the Egg Plumber and Mario, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow were unharmed.

Mario- How did you do that?

Shadow- It's called Chaos Control. I can use it to teleport from place to place. However, my ability to use it is limited without the Chaos Emeralds.

Mario pulls out his last fire flower and gets an idea.

Mario- Shadow, can you use that Chaos Control one more time?

Shadow- Yes.

Mario eats his last fire flower and turns into Fire Mario.

Fire Mario- Then I need you to use it on my fireball. I think you know where I'd like you to send it to.

Shadow have him a half grin.

Shadow- You really are like Sonic, because that's an idea I'd expect him to have.

Fire Mario fired a fully charged fireball at Shadow, but Shadow teleported it away before it hit him.

Dr. Eggman- What's going on?

Suddenly, a green flash appeared in the cockpit of the Egg Plumber and the fireball appeared.

Dr. Eggman- HOLY SHIT!

Then the Egg Plumber burst into flames from the inside and exploded. Dr. Eggman stumbled out of the wreckage, completely covered in soot and was seeing 8- bit mushrooms, fire flowers, stars, and plumbers spinning around his head. Dr. Eggman hummed the Mario Brothers' theme song with a dazed look on his face, then passed out.

(Over at the portal)

Mario, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow were standing in front of the portal. Mario still had that feeling of dread, but he brushed it off and entered. Followed by Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow.

(End of Mario's Story)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Last Story**

(Subspace)

The dimension called Subspace was a barren wasteland, void of life. Nothing but abyss as far as the eye could see, except for two distinct portals right next to each other. Out of one portal came Sonic, Luigi, and Yoshi. And from the other portal came Mario, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow. After they all arrived in this strange dimension, Mario and Sonic looked at each other.

Mario- Are you Sonic the Hedgehog?

Sonic- I am. And are you Super Mario?

Mario nods. Before Mario or Sonic could say anything else, Luigi jumped up and hugged Mario.

Luigi- Mario! It's great to see you again!

Yoshi- Yoshi happy to see Mario too!

Then Sonic saw his friends walk up to him.

Sonic- Tails, Knuckles, good to see you after my sudden disappearance. I hope Mario took care of you all. Well look who we have here! Shadow decided to tag along.

Suddenly, the ground shook. It lasted for only a second, but when it stopped, both portals leading back to the Mushroom Kingdom and Mobius suddenly shattered.

Tails- What's going on?

Sonic- I don't know. Where are we anyway?

Mario- I don't know, but I have a feeling…a great evil, more powerful than anything either of us had faced, lives here.

Mysterious monster- How right you are…

They all heard a voice coming from behind them. They were all nervous (including Shadow) as they slowly turned around. What they saw was very strange. It looked like a digital drone, but it also looked humanoid. When Mario saw this, a feeling of dread washed over him once more, worse than ever.

Mario- Who are you.

Mysterious monster- I take you it you never learned about your ancestry, Mario. Or you might've known why you kept having those feelings of fear as you continued on your quest to return home.

Sonic- Quit the gab and spill the shit about what this is all about!

Mysterious monster- Very well then. My name…is Tabuu. And believe me, I've waited over a 1,000 years to face the Super Mario Brothers again.

Mario- What do you mean?

Tabuu- Where do I begin? I am actually a god. My brother and I were the sons of the Lord of the Universe, ruler of all gods across the universe. But over 1,000 years ago, your world, Earth, caught the attention of my twin brother where he met a certain individual. Your ancestor! When I came to your world, it was filled with nothing but worthless bugs called humans. So I tried to eradicate them, but your ancestor stood in my way. Using this gift he got from my brother, the power to gain power ups from certain objects, he put together and team and somehow defeated me. My father imprisoned me in this void called Subspace, cursing me to remain here forever! I have had nothing to keep me company but my hatred for your bloodline and all bloodlines of those who trapped me here.

Sonic- But why get me involved in all of this?

Tabuu- You both posed a threat to me, so I tried to bring you both here to be disposed of, but instead, I caused you two to trade places with one another. Even a small threat must be eliminated, like the filthy bugs you are!

Sonic- I've had enough! Who do you think you are, anyway?!

Sonic tried his spin dash at Tabuu, but Tabuu moved his head slightly to the left and Sonic missed.

Sonic- (Thinks) What the…?! Who is this guy?

Before Sonic knew it, Tabuu fired some kind of laser from his eyes and knocked Sonic to the ground.

Tails and Knuckles- Sonic!

Tabuu- Fool! You are but a mere hedgehog pitting himself against a god.

Sonic struggled to get back up.

Sonic- You…basturd…

Mario tried attacking Tabuu from behind, but Tabuu teleported to avoid the punch and appeared behind Mario. Tabuu trapped Mario in a ball of energy and made the ball levitate into the air before making it crash back down on top of Sonic.

Luigi and Yoshi- Mario!

Then Luigi, Yoshi, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow rushed to Mario and Sonic and helped them get back up.

Sonic- Damn that son of a bitch! He's too powerful for any of us! If only I hadn't used all of my rings in that fight with Bowser!

Then Mario remembered the 200 ring capsule Silver and Blaze gave to him and pulled it out.

Mario- Here, Sonic. Some friends of yours wanted me to give this to you. They figured you'd be low on rings by now.

Sonic- Alright! 200 rings! Now it's time to get serious!

Then Sonic used the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic. Super Sonic dashed off at Tabuu and aimed to punch him in the head, but Tabuu created a force field to block the attack. Then Tabuu punched Super Sonic in the face and knocked him back a bit.

Super Sonic- I don't believe it! Even in my super form, he's too powerful!

Mario- If only I had a power up!

Then Luigi pulled out a super feather.

Luigi- I think I might have one. I don't know if this will be enough, but it's better than nothing.

Mario ate the super feather and turned into Cape Mario. Cape Mario rushed up to Super Sonic.

Cape Mario- Sonic, I know we just met, but I think it's time we worked together. Tabuu did say my ancestor formed a team to kick his ass.

Super Sonic- Sounds like a plan.

Tabuu fired an energy wave at them, but Super Sonic grabbed onto Cape Mario and dashed away. Tabuu stood there until Super Sonic appeared behind him and tried to punch him. Tabuu blocked with another force field, but he didn't notice Cape Mario underneath him, then Cape punched Tabuu in the face. Tabuu was shocked that he was hit. Tabuu fired a few energy waves at Cape Mario, but Cape Mario deflected them by spinning his magic cape around. Then Tabuu was kicked in the face and knocked into the air by Super Sonic. Before Tabuu could recover from that, Super Sonic punched Tabuu in the gut. Tabuu teleported away from Super Sonic and a bit further into the air.

Tabuu- This is getting out of hand! I did not wait 1,000 year to be bested by the Mario Brothers again! Take this!

Suddenly, these rainbow colored wings appeared on Tabuu's back as Tabuu looked as though he was charging his energy. Then a huge burst of energy was fired from Tabuu's body. Super Sonic grabbed hold of the energy burst, but it was so strong, it was pushing Super Sonic back. Then Cape Mario grabbed Super Sonic from behind and began helping him push back Tabuu's attack. Eventually, the energy attack stopped and Tabuu was beginning to run low on energy.

Super Sonic- Mario, now's our chance to finish this!

Cape Mario- Then let's end this!

As Tabuu was trying to get his energy back, he saw Cape Mario and Super Sonic flying and dashing towards him.

Cape Mario and Super Sonic- Take this!

Then Cape Mario and Super Sonic dashed right through Tabuu and Tabuu suddenly exploded in a flash of bright light. After Tabuu was defeated, Cape Mario and Super Sonic landed back on the ground and changed back into their normal forms. Suddenly the portals leading back to the Mushroom Kingdom and Mobius opened up again, but the ground began to shake.

Tails- Hey, this place is starting to fall apart! We better return to our correct worlds, now!

So Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi jumped into the portal leading to the Mushroom Kingdom. At the same time, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow jumped into the portal leading back to Mobius.

(In Station Square on Mobius)

Sonic was finally back home where be he belonged and enjoying some chilidogs at the Station Square hotel. Just about all of Sonic's friends were there, listening to Sonic as he told them of his adventures in the Mushroom Kingdom. Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Big, Cream, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, and even Shadow were there.

Sonic- And just as I was almost out of rings, Luigi used this fire power up to blast the last Chaos Emerald off of Bowser's shell. Allowing me to take it back and Bowser shrunk back to normal size. Even though I was still in my super form, Bowser still tried to fight back and call me a rat. That was when I knocked him out with one final blow telling him I was a hedgehog and not a rat.

Everyone laughed at that last part.

Tails- It's good to have you back, Sonic.

Sonic- I'm glad to be back too, but I have a feeling that won't be the last I'll see Mario. Call it a hunch, but I feel like our paths will cross again someday.

(At Princess Peach's Castle in the Mushroom Kingdom)

Mario was in the throne room telling all of his friends about his adventures on Mobius. When Mario finished, he remembered what Tabuu said about his ancestor and how his ancestor put together a team to beat him.

Mario- Have I been building a team as well?

Luigi- Something on your mind, Mario?

Mario- Probably. We've made friends and allies with Donkey Kong of Kongo Jungle, Link of Hyrule, Kirby of planet Dreamland, Ash of Kanto, and now Sonic the Hedgehog. My ancestor had a team to help him fight Tabuu. And I wouldn't have beaten him if it wasn't for Sonic. Are they my team I wonder?

Luigi- I guess only time will tell.

Mario looked into the starry sky and smiled.

Mario- Thank you, Sonic the hedgehog. I know we'll meet again.

The End.

Epilogue-

(In Subspace)

Tabuu reformed his body and got back up.

Tabuu- It appears I still haven't regained my full strength yet. And worse, I underestimated those two and lost because of it. Guess I'll have to wait a bit longer for my revenge, but I feel that next time, it might not be just Mario and Sonic. I must destroy Mario before he builds a team like his ancestor did when they fought me a 1,000 years ago!


End file.
